ocmfandomcom-20200213-history
Tashkent Browncoats
Introduction Tashkent Browncoats is a Uzbek cycling team based in Tashkent. The team was founded the 28th of August 2014 by Malcolm Reynolds, also known as Mal. As of season 43, the team usually competes in divisions 4-5. History Tashkent Browncoats was established by Malcom Reynolds, as he wanted the Serenity trademark being involved in cycling. He chose Tashkent as the home base for the team, because he landed the Serenity near the city. The team started of with a complete Uzbek team, but sadly, none of the riders was extraordinarily talented, and therefore, most of them were released soon. The first signing was Andreo Toledo, a TT/Cobble captain, who signed a contract on the very first day of Tashkent Browncoats. Even though he only stayed for 6 months, he managed to get 6 wins and some more results, and he had a major part in the first succes of the Tashkent Browncoats. At the same time, one of the few Uzbek riders who did stand out in talent, Nestor Bazhenov, was trained in CB, but released in march 2015 to TwoWheelsNoCash, because Tashkent Browncoats is not a CB team, and he is currently the Uzbek Champion. The reason Toledo was released was to get funds for Thanassis Dadakos, Greek champion, stage winner of stages in [http://ocm.wikia.com/wiki/Cymru_Taith CymruTaith] and other tours, and former vice world ITT champion. Thanassis has helped the team with 20 results and three wins, before retiring from the peloton in season 33 and continuing as a trainer. After Thanassis' retirement, the Browncoats had some struggles to compete on a decent level. In season 35, Thanassis' successor, Jens Haugland, was sold in order to finance the transfer of Samuel Trujillo. Trujillo wasn't significantly better than Haugland stat-wise (however a few years older), but he had a wildcard for the Giro di Montelbano, and could thus help Mal fulfil his dream of finally competing in a tour. Even though the tour itself went disastrous, Mal later stated that competing in the tour kept him from leaving the Browncoats. Next season however the Browncoats were able to qualify for Fast on Wheels by themselves. It marked the beginning of a more successful period. In season 37, the Browncoats bought the time trailers Aristarkh Fokin, an Uzbek international, and the American Samuel Isley as their new captains. Fokin managed to get steady results, and surprised friend and enemy when he finished 6th in the GC of the Giro di Sicilia two seasons later. Isley failed to impress, although he was often unlucky, such as finishing tenth in the Monte Rosa Tour because of an off day. Meanwhile, a new star was slowly rising over the Uzbek Team. Anthony Sims, a youngster from the States, had impressed during the same Monte Rosa Tour, finishing 5th in the fourth stage. He was a hillclimber capable of riding a very decent time trail. Former Jerseys Optional to include a gallery of ur past jerseys. See the media descprition below how it works. You can find these at ur team history page. Important Riders Notable Former Riders :'''Captains''' :Riders indicated with a * are retired : :'''Team Mates''' : '''Talents Started At Tashkent Browncoats''' Results